elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing
Fishing is a perception based skill that allows you gather water-related materials from pools as well as catch fish from water. Gathering materials from a pool is very difficult without this skill. Fishing is practically a required skill for those following Ehekatl of Luck, as it is difficult to get fish any other way. Catching fish Catching fish requires bait mixed ( ) with a fishing pole to perform. You then need to use ( ) the fishing pole while standing next to a water tile. Each bait has roughly 20 uses before a new bait needs to be added. An already-baited pole can be baited again with the same bait, adding to the total number of uses before re-baiting is necessary. Baiting an already baited pole with a different bait is the same as baiting an un-baited pole: you'll get roughly 20 uses and the previous bait will be lost. Fishing usually consumes time, both real-world time for the animation and multiple turns in-game. Fishing poles are uncommon tools sold in shops and found in dungeons. Vernis and Lumiest have fishing shops that sell bait. Those with pickpocketing can just pick a rod off the floor in the shop. There is an additional fishing pole in the wizard/trainer's house in Lumiest. Water tiles can be found in Vernis, Lumiest, Port Kapul, and Palmia. Palmia serves as a good fishing location for raising favor, as there is a nearby altar within the healer's shop. If you have a either a cyber house or small castle you can place deep water tiles in your home (or any other property) at the cost of temporarily creating unwalkable space. If you have a small castle you can copy the shallow water tiles to create more shallow (and walkable) water tiles. If you don't mind cheating you can use the map editor to add water tiles to houses cheaper than the cyber house. Bring baited fishing poles inside of dungeons, you could come to a floor that is flooded and can fish on the dry parts of the floor. If there are no dry parts make one! ig a wall or a pillar to create a dry spot. Bait and Fishing Table Bait influences what you can catch in water, and your Fishing skill determines the level of bait you can use. The more expensive the lure, the more difficult it is to catch anything, but the fish caught with them boost stats more and can be sold for a lot more (good cooking magnifies both nutritional and market value). Luck influences whether you catch fish or junk. Fish can be cooked as food, or offered up to Ehekatl if one worships her. Junk only exists to be sold for a small profit (it looks like identifying junk decreases its worth, so don't do it), or to be traded in I want it! quests. List of fish which can be caught: List of junk which may be caught when fishing. They weigh 0.25s. All bait prices do not take Negotiation into account: Elona+ If you have the Super Lure in your inventory, then fishing will only take one turn in-game and will finish instantly in real-world time; however, fishing will train more slowly this way. Water tiles can be placed in any property, regardless of how cheap the home is. Pets who have the skill fishing and have an impression(>100) can help collect materials after defeating enemies. You can then interact with them by Talk->Receive Materials to get the materials they have collected. At fishing level 30, the Dimension Fishing wide special action is gained. Dimension Fishing draws an enemy NPC on the map to the user. Trained skill You may learn Fishing from the trainers in Vernis, Port Kapul and Lumiest. Races *Goblin *Drake *Zombie Classes *Tourist Wishing * Category:Skills